Come What May
by orangexsodaxwolf
Summary: A love story about a prince in love to find her princess. Based off the songs from the movie and classic faery tales at the same time, its a twisted story of love. f/f


-  
Based off of a story I wrote for my princess years ago. After all this time I still feel the same way, I would go through any challenge to be with her and I did. I got lost, I was terrified but I did it, I found her and I got the kiss. I am the prince, the princess is the most wonderful girl you will ever meet. I am lucky to have her, this is my gift to her as thank you for being the only one who could make me feel so beautiful and strong. She makes me brave, and I will forever protect her.

To my princess, I love you.

David Bowe - Nature Boy One day I'll fly away - Nicole Kidman Come What May - Ewan Mcgregor (from the movie Moulin Rouge) -

Once upon a time there lived a prince who lived a very sad and lonely life. From morning to night her life was hell, she was treated like a maid. Wearing the traditional torn slacks and a ragged shirt she shoveled manure and helped the other servants to do the daily chores, it was unbearable but she did it her whole life.

One day a jester came to the kings thrown to put on a show, everyone of the royal court was there from the distant dukes and duchesses to the wicked adviser. Only one stayed behind, and she was sneaky enough to watch. The prince hid behind a tapestry and watched the fool dance. He sang a beautiful song and twirled fire as he sang, "There was a boy, a very strange enchanting boy. He spoke of many things, fools and kings, and this he said to me. The greatest thing you'll ever know, is just to love and be loved in return." The song raised many applause's and cheers from the rich, the king was unmoved. He sent the jester to the dungeon to be hung for being boring.

The prince took pity on the man and sought him out in the dungeon as the moon reached its highest, "Sir, are you awake. I heard your song and it, well it touched my very soul! Please, sing it again." the jester smiled between the bars and saw the prince. He could tell who she was and sang it again with feeling. The prince felt a tear run down her face and smiled as the song ended. She raised her arms to the sky "I have always wanted to find my true love, find my princess and save her, give her everything! Please, let me free you and we shall escape this place together!" The fool smiled, and handed the prince a single parchment and spoke so softly in contrast to his beautiful song. "My time is done sweet prince, but I will give you a map to the princess you seek. Save her, for her life is as bleak as yours. Escape tonight, before the moon sets, find the princess and laugh again."

With a bag of food and a sturdy sword and shield stolen from the king the prince set off into the night, sneaking under the gate and disappearing into the woods. The night was growing a bright red in the sky as the sun began to rise, the moon set and the sounds of bells were heard from the castle. The prince had to run before the king sent out his men to kill the prince. She ran as fast and as far as she could, past towns and farms, trees and rivers. The prince ran all day and as the moon began to rise again she fell into a heap at the base of a very large oak tree. As soon as her head hit the soft moss on the roots the prince was asleep. Now the prince had no idea the tree was home to a very tricky feary and the feary happened to be very nasty that day.

"Hearts and bone, picks and strings, this young prince is mine." The feary danced and chanted her strange words around the sleeping prince, throwing flower petals and bright colored leaves on her sleeping body. The feary was casting a woodland spell to enchant the prince to stay forever. The prince woke as the moon reached the height of the sky, she was startled as the many leaves and petals fell off as she sat up. "What is this?" she said as she picked up a red flower. A single rose. The feary laughed in her tree, her hair flying all over her naked body as she began to climb down.  
"You are my prince now, you are my prince. Red and blood and hard as stone, I will not let you go." the feary sat beside the prince and held her chin in its tiny hand. The prince was furious now, how could she have been tricked by this creature. "You are not my princess!" She screamed, sending the feary backwards in fear. She picked up her sword and pointed it at the heart of the creature. "Take this curse off me now or so help me I will kill you." the feary only laughed.  
"You cannot kill me my prince, you are in love with me. I love you, skin and bones, air and fire." The prince stared in horror as she could not hurt this creature. She felt a strong attraction to its small body and wanted to kiss those bright red lips. The prince screamed again in anguish "NO! If I cannot have my princess you cannot have me!" The prince took the sword and pointed it at her own heart, she closed her eyes and readied the blade to cut her heart in two. The feary ran to the prince and began to wail "No my prince, my love, my pet. I will free you if you do not harm yourself. My blood is your blood my heart is your heart." The feary lifted the curse by tearing all the petals off the rose and dropped them onto the ground. They turned black before they touched the dirt. The fearys tears fell like a waterfall and she cast her eyes to the ground. Her heart broken into a million peices. The prince took pity on the creature and lifted its chin with a gentle hand, "You are my friend, not a lover. I give you the gift of my wine to drink and be merry. Drink a toast to love and friendship, think fondly of me and give me the wishes of the forest to find my princess. Without her I am nothing." The prince handed the pitiful creature her only bottle of red wine and left the forest. The feary waved goodbye with her tears still flowing wildly.

The days began to melt into one another as the prince gave up on the escape and took a slower pace the way the map pointed. She still had a long way to go. The roads often turned into small villages full of children s laughter and the sound of cattle but most of the time the prince walked along fields and meadows. She had no food left and nothing to drink as she found herself on top of a large hill over looking a flower filled meadow. But the sound of her hungry stomach took the wonder of the site away. A mountain lion was hiding in the tall grass and took pity on the young prince. "Come child, come and I will feed you. Come and live with me and I will raise you as one of my own. Give up your foolish quest for love and let me raise you." She stood on two legs and took the form of a beautiful middle aged woman. A kindly mother with full breasts and open arms. The lion was a spirit guide but the prince would not give up her quest. The spirit smiled kindly and gave the prince a bag. "If you are to still venture on this quest for love then take this, it will never become heavy and it is full of all the food and drink you could ever want. Go now prince for the storms are coming." and with the turn of her tail a swift mother mountain lion ran back to her cave through the flowers and the wheat.

The bag was truly full of sweet and filling food. Cakes made from the skys and water so sweet it was almost honey. The prince was happy and hopeful again. She looked once more to the map to see she was going the right way when a huge gust of wind blew the map out of her hands. With a scream the prince chased the paper as it climbed higher and higher into the sky. Falling to her hands and knees the prince wailed in agony as the map was lost to the storm. Rain fell down in heavy and sharp drops and the prince did not care. The storm blew and raged, attacking the prince but without the map all hope was lost. She merely lay there and cried in pain as she lost the only thing worth living for. The storm gave up, it was hoping for a chance at a chase, haunting the prince day and night but she only lay there. The sun broke through the clouds and the rain stopped falling. The sun frowned his large face and worked hard to warm the prince up. She fell asleep in the gentle sun, her tears washed away from the rain. She woke to find the sun was setting and smiled down at her as he got ready to slumber. The prince smiled back but quickly remembered there was nothing worth smiling about. The prince walked, just walked with nothing to walk for and no where to go.

Mountains began to show in the distance and the moon lit up the night with her soft glow. She had been watching the prince from the beginning and heard from the sun what had happened. She looked and looked for the map but even the moon could not find it. The prince just walked. The mountains got closer and closer and the moon began to set behind them, thats when she saw something better than that silly map, she found the princess! The moon sang the name of the prince over and over, but the prince did not see anything. The prince was stricken with grief. So the moon sang out to the princess and told her to sing for her prince.

The princess looked up at her friend the moon and laughed "There is no prince for me, I am trapped in this tower, there is no door and there is no way anyone could climb this high. There is no way I can have a prince. Moon you are a fool. Do not tease me." The moon begged for her to sing, and the princess finally gave in and leaned out her window and sang. "One day I'll fly away Leave all this to yesterday What more could your Love do for me? When will Love be through with me? Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day when dreaming ends." Her sad song echoed across the mountain tops and soared over the hills until they reached the heart of the prince. Her hear lifted and she listened to the sad song. The prince knew, he had found his princess.

With renewed vigor the prince ran, over the hills until she reached the base of the mountains. "I will save you! I am coming my princess!" She shouted to the heavens and began to climb. The rocks were sharp and cut into the hands of the prince but she never stopped or slowed. The mountain was high but not high enough to keep her from making it over. Minutes turned into hours and hours began to turn into days. The prince stopped only to rest for a moment and eat but she pressed on. Three days she climbed the mountain and once she reached the top she screamed in triumph, "I'm coming my sweet!" The words echoed to every mountain, even the one that was home to a dragon.

The prince began to half fall and half slide down the other side of the mountain, the large tower was in plain sight. It stood tall in the middle of a forest, reaching up almost as tall as the mountain itself. Her heart raced as she got closer and closer to her goal. But at the same time a large dragon took flight and found the prince to be a very delicious meal. The prince had almost gotten half way down when a large burst of flame hit the mountain directly below. She unsheathed the sword and grabbed her shield and prepared to fight the giant beast. The dragon smiled, large teeth glistened in the sun as her hungry stare bore down on the human. "What will you do? Save the princess? You are a fool, even if you get past me you cannot climb it! Love is a waste, its a foolish waste. I will let you live if you give up your quest." The prince stood her ground.

"Never." She lifted her sword and readied her shield. "I will die for her if I must, but I will never give up!" The prince shouted with such a force that the dragon was taken back. The prince took her chance and charged, she lifted the sword above her head and made a swing at the beast. The dragon took to the sky before the metal hit her body, "You would charge blindly at a dragon? This princess means this much to you? You don't even know her name." The dragon sneered. The prince looked at the tower once more "I know her, she is in my heart and I am in hers. We are meant to be. If you will not fight me then get out of my way! I will kill you if I must." The prince was so serious and brave the dragon laughed and flew back to her cave. She did not want to risk fighting a fool in love.

The prince climbed down the rest of the way with ease. The mountain was easy compared to a dragon. The tower was so close, but only one problem remained. Where the mountain ended and the forest began was a river wider than any other river the prince had seen, it was almost as big as a lake it seemed. The water rushed dangerously and laughed at the prince "I dare you to take a swim my lord." The river mocked. The prince felt her heart skip a beat in terror. The river went forever in both directions and no bridge could reach across. The sorrow began to fill her heart once more, but she could not give up. "I have found a dragon, climbed a mountain and faced a spirit. I will not give up!" The prince took off her heavy coat, her boots and her pants to stand wearing only a small shirt and her shorts with the bag. The river laughed at the prince again but she jumped in the freezing water.

Her arms ached and her body began to feel numb as she fought the current to cross the river. The river was so shocked, no one ever tried to swim it before! It didn't know if it wanted to kill the prince or help it. The currents slowed and the river became calmer and warmer as the prince made it half way. "You are a fool, but you are also brave. I will let you pass, I will let you live." The prince fell to the other shore, exasperated and soaking wet. But she did not have time to stop. She reached inside of her shirt pocket and pulled out a gold coin, "River, you have given me my life, as a token of our bond you may have the only item of worth I have. A single gold coin. It may not be much but now I am left with nothing and you have everything. You are a king here." The prince walked on, her breath was taken in gulps as the river had tired her out. The tower was only a few steps away now.

The princess had long since forgotten the moons promise of a prince as a week had passed since she had sung. She fell into a deep sleep with no chance of waking up. She had given up on ever being saved.

The prince reached the tower and laughed, it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. But as soon as she put her hand on it she found it to be smooth as glass, no possible way to climb it. The prince called up to the single window above "Princess, please, how do I reach you?" but there was no answer.

The prince sat with her back against the smooth wall and thought about how she could get to the top. The woods seemed empty but there had to be something. Suddenly a spider crawled across her foot, its small feet tickled, "Madam spider, could you assist me?" The spider stopped and faced the prince. She spoke with an angry tone "Help you? Why would I do such a thing, what would I get out of it?" She crossed her front arms in front of her.  
The prince smiled "You could give me true happiness and unite me with my true love." Her eyes shone in the sun with hope. The spider was not moved. "That is of no use to me, you are just a fool." The spider began to leave until the prince shouted for her to wait. She lifted off her bag of endless food and gave it to the spider, "Your children, your childrens children will never know hunger if you help me. This bag will never empty and it will never be to heavy for you. Please, help me." The spider looked at the bag in wonder and laughed "This would be perfect! I would never have to worry about leaving my nest again! Oh prince I will help you!" The spider climbed the wall and made a rope from her silk that she tied firmly to the castle wall. "You can climb that rope, it will never break. Good luck fool." She took the bag and hurried home.

The prince began to climb. It took her hours to reach the window and when she did it was late into the day and the moon began to rise. The prince hauled her tired body over the window sill and fell to the hard floor. She lay there for a moment to catch her breath and looked around for her princess.

Upon the bed lay a beautiful girl, she did not move except to breath and did not seem to know the prince was there. The prince spoke softly "Princess wake up." but she did not stir. He grabbed her hand and squeezed and she did not move. He touched her silky smooth face and she did not wake up. The prince leaned forward and kissed the softest lips in the whole kingdom and then did the princess wake.

She woke up to find a stranger kissing her! She screamed and pushed the prince away, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" her heart was beating fast. The prince smiled and knelt before her bed.  
"I am your prince, I am here to save you." She smiled.

The princess laughed "Save me? But your a girl! I need a prince, a real one, not a fool." the prince felt her heart being ripped from her chest again.

The prince stood up and walked to the window and kept her back to the princess "I never knew I could feel like this, live ive never seen the sky before. I want to vanish inside your kiss, everyday I love your more and more." She sang louder and turned to face the startled princess. "Listen to my heart can you hear it sing, telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you, until the end of time. Come what may, I will love you until my dying day."

The princess was lost for words, this strange prince really did love her. She got out of her bed and walked to the prince. She could almost feel the love coming from the stranger. She had no words, she had nothing but the shock on her face to show the prince she was sorry. The prince laughed and leaned forward to give her princess a kiss.


End file.
